Sunflower
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: COMPLETE! Written in celebration of the newest Dance Central game. It's been several months since Mo barely endured an excruciating breakup with MacCoy. The breaker's about to make his return to the dance floor, with the help of loving and loyal friends, but will open wounds be too much to bear? What tale is destined to unfold amidst a sea of song, memories and light? Coy/Mo/Glitch
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for stopping by! I'm grateful you're here.

This is in celebration of the upcoming Dance Central game, about to be released on the Oculus VR system. The upcoming game takes place several months after Mo barely made it through a harsh, violent breakup with his longtime friend-turned-boyfriend, Maccoy. This piece will eventually reveal why Coy's absent from the new game.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"How is he? Any better than before?"

Glitch bit his bottom lip, head bowed, mind reeling with possibile responses-none of them any good. The last couple of hours had been filled with his friend's smile, but behind the smile boiled a world full of hurt. It was easy for his friend, his partner, to appear without even the tiniest crack in his ethereal appearance, but the memories he had been carrying around for far too long were a plague. Mo had about a thousand bags on his shoulders, and Glitch couldn't grab a hold of even a single one. Driving a knife through his chest would have been better than admitting that to anyone, but it couldn't be helped.

He took a step towards Hart, mind reeling. Heart racing. "A little, I guess," he replied, not at all confident in where the conversation was going. It was true-Mo had made some progress. But that was just the problem. It wasn't enough to really matter. The sun had finally emerged, but there were still far too many clouds. Far too many unknowns in a smile that should have been pristine, free of pain and worry. "He's back out on the floor," Glitch continued, searching, searching, frantically searching for even a glimmer of light.

"But somethin's different. It ain't the way it used to be."

She folded her arms, the one that had just woven her way into Mo's life a few weeks ago. Hart hadn't known Mo long at all, but fit into his life like the perfect glove. It was easy to overlook her being brutally blunt at times, because in the end, they all had the same goal: protect a certain someone's smile. It was as though Mo was fated to meet her. Just as he must've been fated to meet Glitch and Emilia. Oblio.

Coy.

Thinking of one behind obsidian, stormy memories, Hart spoke in a voice made of mist. Of torrents and a night that never should have happened. They were in Blues Park, a haven dotted with the greenest of trees and widest of fields. Just a few minutes away from their club. But Hart had a way about her that made everything around her fall into nothingness. She was all there was in their corner of the universe. "Of course it's not the way it used to be," she replied, her iciness not going towards Glitch but towards the one behind Mo's inner turmoil.

"It's not the way it SHOULD be. I know even less than you do about what happened between the two of them, but I can tell you that the damage won't be undone overnight. I've seen it before, someone hurting, trying to hide the unimaginable behind a smile. And even though time passes, it still remains the same. The hurt. The words exchanged. Things that never should have been said, but were unleashed in torrential downpours."

Mo's partner chuckled, eyes twinkling like the rain about to fall. "Sounds like Obi's rubbin' off on ya. Makes sense, I guess. The two of ya have been pretty chummy lately."

Hart had only been a part of their lives, a part of Dance Central, for a short while. But Glitch knew her enough to decipher the look in her eyes. She appeared to be cold and unreadable, but there was a faint glimmer in her eyes. Something bright and magical. "He's been saying things," she admitted, not only to her new friend, but to herself. She faced the horizon, eyes distant but close and warm at the same time.

"Things like 'time threatens to break the one made of stardust'. And 'the one made of the moon has been drenched in shadow's song'. I think-no, I know he's talking about Mo. He knows more than the two of us put together, when it comes to what happened between those two. But he's not one to step out of line."

Being suspended in mid-air wasn't a feeling Glitch enjoyed-but it was one he was trapped with. Should he be angry? Sad? Frustrated? Should he hunt down Maccoy and beat him within an inch of his life, or should he just break down and cry? Maybe it would've been best to just go with everything, all at once. Too much to think about, too much to consider. One thing was certain, though. No matter how many mountains there were, no matter how high they all were, Mo's partner-in-crime would move them all. There was just one little hurdle to clear, first.

"Need ya to do me a favor. Lemme into the club."

"Done."

A gasp popped out of Glitch's mouth. Before he could voice his astonishment, however, Hart quickly stepped in, as nimble as a lion. "The rules are meant to be broken this time," she cut him off, shaking her head. He expected a world of opposition, only to receive not even a 'no'. Talk about surprises. Especially when she was so quick to turn him away from the club when they first met.

"Mo's participating in the upcoming tournament, right? He'll need you. You're really the only one that can break him out of his funk."

Hart smiled at her new friend's reactions-and when she smiled, she meant it. Heartily. A smile wasn't something anyone could get out of her, at any old time. "You know I was just doing my job," she chided him, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Can't let runts like you get into fifty shades of trouble. The thing is, you're a hell of a lot more mature than every runt your age. You've even got a few men beat in spades. So no worries. If you go down, I'll go down with you."

Glitch's eyes lit up like fireflies. Ever since Emilia's sparring buddy had turned him away from Dance Central, he had been supporting the club from behind the scenes. Electronics, clubboards, deejay technology...whatever the club needed, he was behind it. But with a pretty hefty tournament on the horizon, and with Mo wanting to be in it, the very same one that kicked him fifty yards out of the club gave him a free pass. It was just as Oblio said: 'life can change with just the flutter of a gentle beat'. Or something along those lines. "Emi won't mind, I'm sure," Hart went on, breaking Glitch out of his thoughts.

"She was surprised when I told her what happened with you, anyway. And what Oblio's been saying...about Mo...I can't seem to get it out of my mind."

It was just in a few days, the tournament Mo wanted to participate in. It would be his first tournament in months. But with Oblio's words, and Hart's urgency, it wasn't an easy thing to celebrate. Too many dark clouds surrounded what should have been a cause of relief. Before he could give a voice to thoughts he couldn't even decipher, to feelings that betrayed words, a familiar ringtone went off.

Glitch exchanged urgent glances with Hart. That ringtone was-

"Emi? What's up?"

Hart watched as her friend's face turned pale. His voice became frantic, hurried, as though he had to escape an oncoming vortex. Once he ended the conversation, he turned to her and put an end to her confusion.

"It's him. We gotta get back to the club, now."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for being a part of this journey. I hope you enjoy the new Dance Central game, whether you play it yourself or watch a stream!

There's an original character I named Nitro, inspired by the upcoming game's character creation feature. He's a male dancer with brown hair and striking blue eyes. I imagine him with a French accent, but you're free to give him any voice you want. And by the end of this chapter, I'm sure you'll be able to tell who's my favorite Dance Central character.

The National Championship of Disc Jockeys was inspired by the EDC show Mom watched on YouTube last weekend.

'Gaesaekki' is a Korean curse that means 'son of a bitch'. Headcanons say Glitch speaks in his native language when he's under emotional stress, whether he's angry, really sad, scared...

Cheers!

* * *

_He's like the light you see pouring through your window. Bright and untouchable one minute, gone the next. I try to keep him, try to get him to stay, and he smiles at me, but it never connects. His feet are planted in the earth, planted right before me, and he smiles, but he's not really there. Memories I can't see or touch are keeping him away from me._

_He's been trying to reach the shore. He's back in the game, eyes alive, pulse pounding, feet against the floor like the rage within a storm. He's a light like no other-but he's not what he used to be. That jackass swiped some of the light out of him. So he's trying to be a lighthouse, but his light's barely there._

_Mom's all right with me hanging out with him more. She's always all over the place whenever I bring over a study budy or whatever. She's all over Mo like fudge on a sundae whenever he drops by. She's pretty cool with everyone and everything unless you get under her skin. She's definitely one hundred percent cool with Momo. Definitely makes things a lot easier. I think she knows something's up, too. She's a mom-she's got those instincts._

_Just when I thought things were getting better, just when I thought he'd finally reach the shore, there he went. Back out to sea. Quicker than the wind could ever hope to be. I don't know what happened, or if I'll even be able to get him back, but I've got to try. I'm going to do anything and everything in my power to save him._

_After all, he saves me every damn day. Just by being there._

_I guess Oblio's been rubbing off on more than just Hart._

No longer were they in the park, but in the club. Racing towards the unknown. He glided across the floor with Hart alongside him, arms pumping, mind racing, reeling with a thousand and one possibilities. Scrambling for a way to reach the one that had given him a home, a place to breathe. A rhythm to call home. The moment they met, the moment Mo laid his eyes on 'Nanobyte', it was kismet. An unbreakable connection born amidst a sea of lights and song. The least Nanobyte could do was be there when needed.

And according to Emilia's call twenty minutes ago, Mo needed him.

Glitch treaded upon territory previously forbidden, Hart alongside him. The excitement that normally would have been there never even came. In a sea of faces, frantic voices and lights, there was Mo. As still as a mountain. Emilia, Miss Aubrey and another one of the Brea's admirers-Nitro, wasn't it?-were there with him, hands about the breaker's shoulders, trying to reach him, trying to stop what was happening. Every last drop of color, blood and strength became ash, Glitch looked up-

And there it was.

The world was about to stand still for not just one tournament, but two. All throughout the club, plastered on every screen, was news of the second tournament-the National Championship of Disc Jockeys. Fixated on the screen, as though they were trapped underneath a spell, the six of them watched and listened as the news enveloped the club. One after one, the contestants were revealed-then ihe/i appeared. The very one that could stop time with the flick of his wrist.

Coy.

"It's goin' down next week," Nitro said breathlessly, breaking the trance between the six of them. His blue eyes tore through the deafening silence, worried and angry. "The biggest stand-off any DJ worth a dime could ever hope to go to! Seven of 'em are going to be fighting for the crown-and Coy's one of 'em! First time, too!"

Radiant and effervescent, like meteors lighting up the darkest sky-that summed Coy up in a heartbeat. He was but a mere flicker on the screens, there only for a moment, but luminous enough to command attention from the heavens. So was Mo. Glitch redirected his attention back to his partner, his friend, his core. If it hadn't been for Emilia and Aubrey, the Brea would be on the floor. "Outside, inow,"/i the fireball beside Mo commanded, urgent, thoroughly concerned about the friend she loved fiercely.

They began their flight, friends sweeping Mo out of the club, away from the tidal waves that continued to crash. Hart saw the breaker stumble and took the opportunity to sweep him into her arms. There was no argument, no struggle. The six of them were out of the club in what was either seconds or hours-too hard to tell.

They were there murmuring, patting him on the back. Telling him to breathe, just breathe, keep breathing. Glitch was without a voice, unable to grab a hold of what was happening, of what had happened, unable to grab a hold of the one he wanted to keep forever. Something isomewhere/i returned his voice, his strength. Reminded him of how he'd move mountains for the one without a voice.

"It's okay, Mo. We're here. I'm here."

The young techie threw his arms about his partner. Mo suddenly sprang back to life, casting his arms around Glitch, breathing, sniffing, hurting, bleeding, wanting to scream but unable to find his voice. The Brea opened his mouth to speak, but found himself without a voice. Without the words to even do justice to his emotions, the thoughts spiraling inside of him. Glitch just held him, rocked him back and forth, traced the curve of his back, murmuring the same words:

"It's okay. I'm here."

And there was nothing else.

Emilia sighed, bitterness lacing her fiery eyes like cyanide. "The DJ League couldn't have had better timing. You know what they say, though-the news doesn't do anything but bring people down."

Once there were six. Then there were five. Mo had been escorted back to his apartment, silent and tearful the entire way. His only words came out in tears. Present time saw him asleep, with his wingman beside him. They were all stationed in his bedroom, a haven full of Marvel comic books, old hip hop records and cassette tapes. Glitch's hand was in his, tight, bond unbreakable even if the gods themselves were to order him to let go. "Knowing Mo, he'll probably want to go," Hart put in, just as bitter as Emilia, and despite her only being a part of the group for a short while, her words hit like a volley of arrows.

"And, as we all know, that would only make things worse. As if we already didn't have enough to deal with."

Glitch grimaced. Hart was referring to his partner's sudden migraines. The dehabilitating pain that shot through Mo's skull out of nowhere, sometimes at the worst times imaginable-all of which happened on the dance floor. According to Oblio, it was a form of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. A result of whatever he went through with-

Coy. That flicker of radiance.

Brown-haired Nitro voiced his thoughts, his deep, warm voice alive with worry. "Are you sure?" he asked, in response to Hart's last statements. "About Mo going to the contest, I mean. Maybe Hummingbird iknows/i going would be a waste of time."

Miss Aubrey sighed, head sinking beside him. "And you know full well you're full of crap. Nice try, sweetheart, but we all know how our tiger and Coy talked about the contest. Being invited to it was a dream come true for 'our boy Maccoy'."

"I'll go with 'im."

All eyes fell on Glitch, alive with tension. Shock struck him, but disappeared as quickly as it came. "I'll go with 'im," he repeated, still holding his sleeping partner's hand. "There ain't gonna be nothin' to worry about. I'll be there."

He'd have to work something out with his mother, but she'd be cool with it. Whenever it came to Mo, she was ialways/i far and beyond cool. Hart was edging her way up on the 'far and beyond cool' list herself. "I knew I could trust you," she smiled, shocking everyone in the room-Glitch included.

"You may be a runt, but you've got a whole lot of heart."

"Apparently a whole lot more than 'our boy Coy'," Nitro snickered, not at all malicious but warm, charismatic, playful. "Too bad you're a runt when it comes to the numbers, kitten. You could definitely steal the spotlight."

_"Gaesaekki,"_ Glitch snarled, face as red as the sunset. "Keep talkin' or I'll throw you off the damn balcony!"

"Don't you mean 'and'?"

"Just you wait," came the low, venomous but oh-so-rosy growl. "If I wasn't holdin' Mo's hand-"

Aubrey purred, smiling at her friend with a world of mischief. "Nobody's forcing you, sweet pea."

The barrages just kept on coming. Before Glitch could defend himself against Aubrey's, though, a phone rang yet again.

His.

_I think I've had enough of phones for today._


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere along the line, someone must've dropped him off into a horror movie. One where a ringing cell phone meant certain doom. First it was Emilia, with news of the National Championship of Disc Jockeys. Who else could possibly be calling when there were already so many scattered decks of cards strewn across the table?

Then there was Mo's hand. Letting go of it wasn't an option. He could answer his phone with one hand, plain and simple. Whoever it was would have to be fine with it. What was on the other side of the ringtone, though, was definitely up in the air. With the air heavier than iron, and no different from arsenic, Glitch took a deep breath. Hart's eyes were on him, Emilia's eyes were on him-

"Obi? That you?"

Relief cleansed the room like a tidal wave. Thanks to the day's tension, Glitch must've forgotten the ringtone he assigned Oblio for a moment. A collective sigh of relief was emitted throughout Mo's bedroom as a result of Glitch's question, coming from those that were also at the breaker's side. Hart remained ever vigilant, though, keeping firm eyes on the younger breaker as their conversation unfolded. It was a hushed one, a quick one, one where panic and confusion were embedded into each breath. The moment the call between the two of them ended, eyes widened in alarm. A hand remained wrapped around Mo's, heartbeats quickened-

And Glitch's face was a portrait of frustration. "Things are fifty shades of fucked up," he groaned, eyes flashing like those of a lion's behind his glasses. "I know Obi's always talkin' like some old man livin' on top of a mountain, but..."

There it was-the same pensiveness and frustration Hart carried. The same wildfires sweeping through their friend's apartment. Glances were exchanged, all of them urgent, worried. Voices unfolded in gentle, hushed tones, as none of them wanted to disturb the friend that had cried himself to sleep. "What exactly did he say to you?" Miss Aubrey asked, her eyes enveloped by a rare show of concern.

The young prodigy turned to her, hand still wrapped around Mo's. "The ballad of darkness and the rhythm of dawn are about to meet," he replied, quoting his friend. "It's up to me to figure out which one's gonna prevail over everything. Oh, and somethin' about 'the steps from the past will soon collide with the present, forcing you out of your sanctuary'."

"And when you asked him to explain himself...?"

Glitch bit his bottom lip in response to Nitro's question. "All I could get outta 'im was 'it's up to you', and 'you're the one responsible for choosing your fate'. It's not like I haven't heard the same crap about a billion times," he grimaced. A straight nod to the video games and graphic novels he loved reading whenever he found a moment to breathe. "But this is starting to creep me out."

Aubrey sighed. "Well, it's official. Oblio really _can_ see into the future."

The opportunity to voice even more thoughts never came. A friend's whimpers split through their thoughts like lightning. Hands were cast about the awakened breaker's shoulders, belonging to Glitch and Emilia. There was pain, too much pain, all of it taking the form of a migraine, all of it written on Mo's face. Pain from memories yet to be unearthed. Words of comfort were hurriedly given, all of them crafted from affection without end, but only when Glitch settled a cool facecloth against his partner's forehead, did Mo return to the present. Their eyes met, time quickened in a space that did not move-

"Welcome back, Hummingbird. Another bad dream, eh?"

Confusion lit up the Brea's face, as though he had accidentally wandered onto the wrong street while trying to get home. He smiled-he always smiled. But the energy behind his words, his aura, did not match the gesture. "Yeah, sorry about that," he chuckled, the sound not at all vibrant. Worried glances were exchanged between his friends. "Just wish there weren't so damn many of 'em all the time."

Mo was the only one Aubrey cast aside her snarky, (seemingly) icy persona for. Even more so when he was even an inch less than cheerful. "What did you see?" she asked, uncharacteristically soft. Motherly. He eyed her, trying to smile but definitely exhausted.

"See, therein lies the kicker. I can't remember. Can't ever remember. When I try to-"

Hart cut him off, rising to her feet, not wanting another migraine to swallow Mo whole. "Never mind," she said, brushing off the look of alarm on Glitch's face. "No need to stress yourself over a dream you're no longer in."

But from the look on the Brea's face, the dream had not yet ended. Glitch kept his eyes on his partner, recognizing the distant, hurt look in his normally vibrant eyes. It hurt, everything hurt, as it had hurt so many times in the past. As it hurt within the dreams none of them could decode. He kept his hands about Mo's shoulders, hoping he'd come back, hoping the dream would break-

"That ain't the long and short of it. I think..."

Glitch squeezed Mo's shoulders, eyes meeting his. "What's up?"

Still distant but present, still hurting, remembering, Mo nodded.

"I think it's...it's time. Time to have it out with 'im."


	4. Chapter 4

"I think...I think it's time to have it out with 'im."

The five of them turned to him in awe, their faces enveloped by astonishment. Nothing moved, yet everything moved all at once. Much too fast in that simple, seemingly quiet apartment. Glitch's eyes were locked on his partner, mind racing, body reeling from the adrenaline infused into the bedroom. His eyes met Mo's for another second, then the answers they all sought came. "Time t' stop runnin'," their breaker continued, head bowed, speaking not only to his friends but to himself. "It's gotta be at some point. Can't keep goin' on like this."

The pain etched into Mo's face left behind no doubt-it was time to put an end to a nightmare. A nightmare that started off as a simple, happy fairy tale between two friends that met on an elementary school playground. A tale that unfolded across dancefloors, the streets, amidst a sea of song and light. "Th' tournament's comin' up," he went on. A wildfire joined with a broken will, and memories stained with blood. "I'm gonna call 'im out to it."

Nitro was the first to voice the alarm on everyone's minds. "Are you sure he'll even answer? Isn't he on tour or something?" A reference to Mo's first friend leaving behind the dancefloor to become a traveling disc jockey. "And what about the DJ championship? I'm sure that's keepin' him pretty busy, Hummingbird."

Glitch focused on his friend, his partner, as the light within the Brea's eyes darkened. "Ain't nothin' to worry about, bro," he told the brunette. However, it was clear he didn't believe it. Not even for a second. "Th' kid ain't ever been one to turn down a challenge." 'At least, not yet,' were the words that hung heavy in his eyes.

Memories burdened the air in a room full of comic books, action hero posters and old records. Noting the opportunity to give a certain friend room to voice his worries, Emilia tapped an anxious Aubrey on the shoulder. "C'mon, I think we'd better give Quantum a call about the electronics," she said softly, referring to the crew behind the club's technology. Quantum was one of Glitch's friends, a crewmate when it came to working behind the scenes. But a certain someone needed to stay behind with Mo.

Hart took a cue from Emilia. "Nitro and I will get in touch with Novum," she announced, taking the brunette's arm. Novum was not only Nitro's brother, but one of the disc jockeys behind the tournament's playlist. She murmured 'c'mon', ushering Novum's brother out of the door. Emilia and Aubrey followed suit, leaving Glitch alone with Mo. The four of them would be right outside the apartment-that was a fact settled comfortably into the prodigy's heart. So it was time to continue confronting the tension that had infected the air.

His eyes met Mo's again. Time stood still yet moved too fast. The Brea broke the silence, his voice gentle, struggling to hold onto happiness but unbearably sad.

"Do you hate him?"

His only response was an eruption of horror and frustration across his friend's face. "You don't because of me, right?" Mo chuckled, his voice bitter, sad, tired. "Thanks, Nanobyte."

Anger edged into Glitch's eyes, none of it directed at Mo, all of it directed at MacCoy. "Do YOU?"

"I dunno," the Brea replied, shaking his head. He felt distant again, even though he was still so close, close enough to touch, to hug. "I've tried to. I've tried bein' angry, bein' sad, but...I dunno which way t' go in all of this. It's like...I'm bein' torn in two or somethin'. And if I don't shut this down now, I'll lose myself."

"You ain't hittin' up that championship too, are you?" Glitch asked, urgency, anger and hatred carved into every word-all of it directed at Coy. Apparently, the National Championship of Disc Jockeys was a significant piece of the bond between Mo and Coy. One of the many pieces that remained unclear in regards to their past. But it wasn't a piece Glitch wanted Mo to take on, head-on.

Mo put Glitch's fears to rest. Unfortunately, another tidal wave of hurt crashed into the Brea's warm eyes. "Nah, not like that. I'll be watchin' it from afar. It's like...I'll be there in spirit, ya know?"

Right then and there, he laughed. A sound Glitch hadn't heard in far too long. "You really are one mature cat, G," the older breaker grinned, eyes twinkling with a light that had been asleep for far too long. "I always feel so damn safe around you. And lately...lately, I've been feelin' like we've met before or somethin'. I dunno. You just know how to make a guy feel special, y'know?" A frown broke out.

"Sorry about you not bein' able to get into the club, though."

"Ah, ain't gotta worry about that anymore," Glitch replied, waving his hands. "Thanks to Hart, I'm free to come 'n go as I please."

Mo's eyes widened. "You made it past _**her?** _Wow. You really are one cool cat, baby."

Several things happened at once. Glitch's stomach must've done a thousand somersaults in the blink of an eye. But at the same time, anxiousness welled inside of him like the lava inside of a volcano. He kept back what Oblio had warned him about, not wanting to burden his friend, his partner, with anything else.

And just like the others, he felt the tournament would bring things to a head.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Sorry about you not bein' able to get into the club, though."_

_"Ah, ain't gotta worry about that anymore," Glitch replied, waving his hands. "Thanks to Hart, I'm free to come 'n go as I please."_

_Mo's eyes widened. "You made it past her? Wow. You really are one cool cat, baby."_

_Several things happened at once. Glitch's stomach must've done a thousand somersaults in the blink of an eye. But at the same time, anxiousness welled inside of him like the lava inside of a volcano. He kept back what Oblio had warned him about, not wanting to burden his friend, his partner, with anything else._

_And just like the others, he felt the tournament would bring things to a head._

* * *

Mo was right-he did answer. But it wasn't the answer he hoped. for. It wasn't even close to the answer he hoped for.

Their conversation unfolded in a battle of wits, steps. Rhythm. It unfolded just as he hoped it would, during the tournament that drew a hundred eager hearts into its embrace. It unfolded the way so many battles between them unfolded-but that particular battle ended with a certain someone crashing to the floor, hurt and weary. Worn from the questions that still hadn't been answered.

Clutching an arm, lost to the noise that surrounded him, he wondered if he had made the right move. Wondered if he should have made any moves at all. Taking that step, casting out that Challenge Card to the friend he met long ago, served to only make things about a thousand times worse. The once-colorful, engaging world, the world that should have felt like home, was deafening. Loud and shrill, like the cries that wouldn't come to an end.

It hurt. Breathing hurt. Thinking wasn't any less painful. He was torn into two, gasping for air, deaf to the concern and colors around him. Unable to recognize where he was, even though it should have felt like home. There was one unbreakable truth, though. A truth he would recognize, even with his entire being shrouded in pain.

There were arms about him, warm. Familiar. And there was a voice, just as warm. Soothing. It was a presence he had felt over and over again, in a time outside of the one that no longer felt like home.

That was right. He had split into two. Somewhere out there, there was a lost piece of himself, hurting. Screaming, waiting to be rescued. But-

At least those arms were there.

* * *

"It's ordained, the collision between the past and present. Between the present and our futures. Nothing's been set in stone, but..."

Oblio rose to his feet, facing the mosaic of colors unfolding before him. The ground beneath his feet was borne from the stars. From steps taken in the past.

"The instability of the unknown steps has set a wild flow of events into motion. I can only hope that our lost selves can find peace...and keep him safe."


End file.
